


Stained Hands

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mental break down, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe





	Stained Hands

Louis stood anxiously in front of Clementine, the rest of the kids walking up to surround Marlon. The leader of the group backed up, tense as he held the gun in his hans. "Mmm... I didn't mean it. I wanted to save all of you. Sophie, Minerva. I didn't want to hurt them..." Marlon's voice quivered, it was hard to tell if he was crying or if it was the rain streaming down his face.

Clementine stood silent, staring the blonde down. Louis felt his heart break, looking at his best friend. It hurt seeing him like this. "We'll help you..." Louis spoke, slowly approaching his best friend, "We're all family here. The only one all of us have.". Louis stepped in front of Clementine, hoping to negotiate with his best friend.

He hoped it would stop his friend, calm Marlon down so they could just talk. "We can fix this." Louis spoke, stepping forward once more. Marlon glanced down at the gun in his hand, hand trembling slightly. "No...we can't.." Marlon turned to the others, tears streaming down his pale blue eyes which had a tinge of pink of them from tears. 

What he did next horrified absolutely everyone. Marlon lifted his hand up, pointing the gun under his chin. Louis felt his whole body tense up, eyes wide in complete horror. "M-Marlon, put the gun down. You don't have to do this." Louis' voice was cracking, trembling in fear. His best friend shook his head slowly, "It's to late for that...". Time seemed to slow down as Marlon's finger went to the trigger, and Louis ran as fast as he could, he could tell Violet and Clementine were right behind him doing the sa-

BANG!!!

Louis' entire body tensed, feeling his best friends blood stain his face. His entire body froze, stuck watching Marlon fall to the ground, a hole in his head. His childhood best friend.... his brother... dead. The boy's knees locked, falling to the ground, completely frozen. He felt two hands grab his arm, and out of corner of his eye he could see Aasim looking at him with worry. Words left his mind but his ears were ringing. Louis couldn't hear anything...nothing... Aasim shakes his arm some more, concerned for the stunned boy. Louis felt his throat tighten, his voice trembling. He could tell Aasim was screaming now, as Ruby and Violet were running over. Their voices couldn't be heard. He felt his chest continue to tighten up, tears streaming down his face. Aasim and Ruby backed off, and soon Clementine came into his view. Her amber eyes were wide in fear, taking his hand. His throat tightened up one last time, and then...there was darkness.

"Hi, my name's Louis!" The young boy beamed as he held his hand out to the young blonde boy his age. Marlon looked up to him surprise, sitting on the steps infront of their classroom. Hesitantly, he took the other boys hand, "I'm...Marlon.". Louis beamed, showing off a missing tooth. The dread headed boy looked around, noticing the blonde was stuck in the rain. "Hey, my moms about to finish grading papers? Want a ride home, I know you live nearby since you ride the bus with me." Louis spoke. Marlon was surprised, "Are you sure..?". "Sure, I don't mind. We just gotta pick my big brother from soccer practice!" Louis grinned, and the smile somehow grew as Mrs. Walter's stepped out of the school. Taking his hand, Louis guided Marlon to his mother, "Hey mom, this is my friend Marlon, can we drive him home? He's just down the street!". His mother stopped a minute, before giving a small smile. "I suppose it's fine. Let's hurry, it's raining." His mother spoke. The two boys rushed into the middle row of Louis' mother's van, Louis grinning. "Thanks for the ride..." Marlon spoke. "No problem, I'm sure we're going to be best friends!" Louis exclaimed.


End file.
